El destructivo plan Louis Tomlinson's fanfic
by asfrank
Summary: Todos los derechos reservados.


PREFACIO.

— No me puedes hacer esto madre— la voz del hombre se cortó en mil pedazos, tanto que ya no pudo continuar más hablando con la mujer que le había dado la vida hace veinticinco año atrás y que ahora, parecía que le estaba reclamando la mitad de ella al querer separarlo de su recién nacida hija. Se llevó las manos al rostro en un intento fallido de controlar su llanto al saber aquella decisión.

— Es lo mejor, hijo. Solo piensa en un minuto el escándalo que se haría en nuestro círculo social al enterarse que tuviste una hija fuera de tu matrimonio con Clarie— pronuncio aquella mujer de ojos gris. Esa mujer que solo pensaba en la reputación, los buenos modales, la moral y las buenas costumbres. Mujer de mente cerrada y de cruel corazón.

— ¡Es mi hija!, ¡no podemos abandonarla!, ¡mucho menos darla en adopción! — le grito fuertemente a su progenitora, sin importarle nada, solo defender lo que quería y lo que lo mantenía de pie: su hija y esa mujer que tanto había amado desde que era adolescente.

Beatrice, que era como se llamaba la madre de este herido hombre, lo analizó de pies a cabeza, conteniendo la rabia que le hacía sentir las decisiones de su hijo. Le frustraba que Anthony siempre pensaba en el amor y no en la realidad, se odiaba por haberlo criado a su hijo como un romántico empedernido y no en un hombre centrado.

— Anthony, en la vida no es todo el amor y los libros románticos— hablo esta vez su marido, el padre del joven, el cual se había querido mantener al margen de todo, pero al haber escuchado como este le había gritado a su mujer, prefirió intervenir— tienes que dejar a esa joven y a tu hija, no podemos arriesgarnos a que las personas hablen de nosotros o de ti...

— ¡Ah!, ósea que, ¿les importa más lo que las personas digan, a lo que yo sienta?

— ¡Eso debiste haber pensado antes de haberte metido con esa sirvienta!, ¡por Dios!, Anthony, estas casado con Clarie y aun así decidiste meterte con esa cualquiera y para colmo, dejarla embarazada...ahora tienen que pagar las consecuencias de su actos.

— ¡Ustedes me casaron a la fuerza cuando sabían perfectamente que yo no amaba a Clarie!, solo por el maldito interés y el dinero, nunca les ha importado nada de lo que yo sienta...saben algo a la mierda todo, me largo de esta casa junto con mi hija y con mi...

— ¡¿Estas de mente?! no puedes hacerle eso a tu esposa, Anthony. ¡Está enferma!, sabes que ella no tiene curación y aun así la vas a abandonar...— chantajea Beatrice para luego ser interrumpida por su hijo.

— ¡Maldita doble moral!

— ¡¿Quieren callarse los dos?! —es ahora cuando el esposo de Beatrice decide poner orden a tanto drama—...bien...haremos esto y es mi última palabra: Anthony no va a abandonar a su esposa, ni tampoco dará en adopción a su hija. Lo más conveniente es hacer pasar a esa niña como fruto de tu matrimonio con Clarie, y en lo que concierne a esa chica, es mejor que deje que su hija tenga mejores condiciones de vida que esta familia le puede otorgar. Es lo mejor para todos, ¿no lo creen así?

— Por mi está bien, aunque ni creas que voy a aceptar a esa bastarda como mi nieta— concuerda la madre de Anthony de la manera más cruel posible.

Anthony se queda callado, secándose las lágrimas sin dirigirles siquiera la mirada a sus padres. Siente rabia e impotencia correr por sus venas, Rabia porque de nueva cuenta son sus padres los que están decidiendo por el de nueva cuenta, tal como ha sido siempre; impotencia porque no tiene el valor para dejar a Clarie, su madre tenía razón, no podía dejarla sola con esa terrible enfermedad que la estaba volviendo loca conforme los días iban pasando. Nadie se merecía el abandono, de eso estaba seguro. Se sentía tan culpable por todas sus equivocadas decisiones desde casarse con Clarie para mantener contentos a sus padres hasta haber iniciado un romance secreto con una empleada doméstica. Culpable cuando el era el responsable de que sus decisiones afectaran a terceros.

Anthony salió sin decir absolutamente nada, no sabía qué hacer en ese momento; no sabía que era lo correcto en esos casos tan delicados, así que salió de esa habitación asfixiado del ambiente y de sus propias lágrimas.

Al final, sabía que o podía hacer nada contra sus padres, así que tenía que ser como ellos querían que lo fuera.

"Cobarde" se repetía constantemente cuando ya era demasiado tarde.


End file.
